Death's Faith
by Milbo1
Summary: This is just a very short story (if you can even call it that) I came up with one night. Sorry if it offends you


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the song "Superman" belongs to  
Five For Fighting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked down at his Firebolt in his hand. Ron looked at him in hope  
but Harry just shock his head and said "I'm sorry Ron, I just can't do  
it". Ron turned round and sighed in disappointment and said "I guess we'll  
be needing a new seeker then"  
  
I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive   
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me  
  
He just couldn't fly, well he could once but after he had defeated Lord  
Voldemort, after that final battle he had just changed. No one ever gave  
him a second look anymore. His destiny was achieved, his purpose was  
fulfilled, now he was just, just another pretty face in the crowd  
  
I'm more than a bird.......I'm more that a plane   
More than some pretty face beside a train   
It's not easy to be me  
  
He wasn't "The Boy Who Lived" or "The Fantastic Seeker" anymore he was  
just that boy over there called Harry Potter. Girls used to be all over  
him because he was "The Boy Who Lived" but not anymore. He had always  
hated being the Hero but now that it was gone he really missed it and he  
had to admit he wasn't really used to anything else.  
  
Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees   
Find a way to lie   
About a home I never see  
  
That night Harry collected every thing he owned except his red Qudditch  
robes, his wand and his Firebolt, piled it up in a huge pile and watched  
it burn. If people didn't want him, he'd go  
  
It may sound absurd....But don't be naive  
Even hero's have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed.........But won't you concede  
Even hero's have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me  
  
Harry remembered. Remembered when Ron and Hermione had got together and  
completely ignored him. Remembered all the bad things Snape and Malfoy has  
said and done. Remembered all the battles with Lord Voldemort, specially the  
last one  
  
Up,  
Up and away ...away from me  
It's all right ...You can sleep tonight  
I'm not crazy…or anything  
  
For the last time Harry kicked off, clad in red Qudditch robes and all  
  
I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naïve   
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds beneath their knees  
  
Harry was quite high up now. He removed a piece of parchment from his robes, read it through carefully then smiled and flew up higher.  
  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
  
Harry could barely see the ground now. He could feel the brisk, fresh night air sweep across his face. He picked up the piece of parchment and his wand. He pointed his wand at himself and whispered the very spell that had killed Lord Voldemort just months before, Avada Kedabra. Harry screamed out in pain, he feel the indescribable pain come across him, and felt his wand slip though his fingers onto the far away ground. He clutched the piece of parchment and started falling, falling to the ground, and into darkness. Suddenly the pain stopped and Harry fell into eternal darkness.  
  
It's not easy to be me  
  
The next morning was the Qudditch Final everyone was so excited they hadn't noticed Harry's absents. As people started walking onto the field someone shouted "Hey there's someone on the field. Ron went over to investigate and almost dropped dead at the sight before him. His former best friend lying there with his eyes opened in terror but his mouth curved into a maniac smile with his wand and Firebolt broken beside him and a muddy piece of parchment. Ron slowly picked it up fearing the worst and read out loud:  
  
"Dear Everyone,  
If you are reading this it means I am not with you anymore. I'm dead. I have killed myself because I am not needed anymore. So I have disposed of myself. Bye,  
Sincerely  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter (The once famous "Boy Who Lived") "  
  
Ron dropped the letter and when Dumbledore had asked about five times "What has happened?" He finally answered "He committed suicide".  
  
  
  
The End  
I am aware this isn't very good and also aware it is very short but please do me a little favour and just review. I don't care if their all flames because then I will know what mistakes I made. I am also very very very sorry if this offends some people. 


End file.
